teen_titansfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Teen Titans вики
Teen Titans ( ) Враги Рекомендуемые Статьи ---- *Vote for a Featured Article! *All Featured Articles Важные Новости ТВ Сериал Teen Titans Go! Due to a recent glut of edits to the contrary, I'm going to go ahead and post here that the Teen Titans Wiki is only for content relating to the original animated series, its comic book spinoff, and the related games. We will not be recording the data for this new series, as it is not in continuity with the original series. There is already a Teen Titans Go! Wiki for content pertaining to the new TV series. Please add such information there. Неуместные изображения After a lengthy round of deleting, I'm making an announcement here about what images are and aren't allowed. Screencaps, comic scans, and other official images are perfectly okay, as long as they're from the original Teen Titans and the Teen Titans Go! comic. Images from other comics are not acceptable (excepting when they're used to illustrate a point about the Teen Titans iteration of the character), nor are images from other DC cartoons; this is, after all, the Teen Titans Wiki. In addition, drawings, photoshops, or any other type of fanmade images have no place here whatsoever. Please keep these rules in mind in the future, as Admins will start handing out punishment from here on out. ТВ Сериал Молодая Справедливость Cartoon Network's Young Justice is an animated TV series based on the popular DC comic Young Justice, and is similar to Teen Titans, due to its relatable storyline of a group of younger superheroes. Feel free to add to their wiki page, but do not post Young Justice information here, please. Teen Titans вернулся на Бумеранг! Don't Forget To Watch! It's on from 11-12 every night (by NY time, anyway) Teen Titans is re-running on Boomerang, with lots of support and viewers there is the possibility for a next series (we hope). As they will see there is high interest for the show! "Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang will begin airing episodes of Teen Titans as part of their new "Boomeraction" block. Its regular slot will be at 10:30 PM (EST), with the other shows in the block being Justice League Unlimited (at 11:00 PM, EST) and The Batman (at 11:30 PM, EST)." Фанфик Want to write a Titans story of your own? As certain users here have expressed the desire to write fan fiction of Teen Titans (and as the series itself has ended, making it unlikely to have further exclusive news), the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki has been created for exactly such a purpose, though is still ripe in its development. Please go here: Teen Titans Fan Fiction wiki and create an account to start writing fan fic! Poll Contents ; Герои * Teen Titans * Робин * Старфайр * Бист Бой * Рейвен * Киборг * Терра * Восточные Титаны ; Враги * Слейд * Блэкфайр * Братец Блад * Трайгон * Братство Зла * H.I.V.E. Five * Мэд Мод * Мамбо ---- Вот некоторые ссылки на полезные страницы этого вики. * Список эпизодов Teen Titans * Teen Titans Главная песня * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Teen Titans Go! * Джамп Сити * Helping Out Видео Лента Новостей Блоги Teen Titan __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Обзор